I. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computer networks and wireless communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to managing remote applications in a wireless communications network where threshold events occur during the execution of the applications.
II. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communications devices, such as the cellular telephones and personal digital assistants, have computer platforms capable of providing more services than simple voice or data communications services. Extant mobile telephones can receive “short messages,” such as paging messages, or electronic mails. A mobile telephone can also act as a web browser, enabling users to surf the Internet. The processor of current mobile devices typically manages any resident applications, and the device processor will solely execute the application and not interact with a server or other computer device on the wireless network.
In existing wireless networks, unidirectional communications are common, with an example being a short message downloaded from a server to a mobile device, such as a page or email. These unidirectional communications generally use a limited amount of the expensive bandwidth of the cellular network. Bidirectional communications are then reserved for voice calls between parties on the network.
It is also known to have a multiple user environment and a substantially real-time interaction between personal computer devices on a wire-based LAN or the Internet. Such interaction typically occurs either through, or in selective communication with, a server on the Internet or LAN, and the server can store records of the multiple user interactions for whatever purpose the host desires, such as application management, gathering marketing data, and dissemination of software patches and updates. However, such application interaction and management has been unnecessary and impractical in wireless devices due to the bandwidth constraint and lack of a multi-user interactive environment.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that allows remote application management on remote and mobile computer devices in a wireless network. It is thus to the provision of such a system and method that the present invention is primarily directed.